Barley
Barley is a black and white tom.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 183 History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, more is revealed about Barley's flight from BloodClan, and his family, particularily, his two brothers, Hoot and Jumper (later Snake and Ice, respectively), and his sister, Violet. :Scourge, the leader of BloodClan, had certain rules all his followers had to obey; one of which, was no two cats could live, and care for each other, for Scourge thought it "threatened" his immense power over BloodClan. Barley, however, defied this law, and lived with, and cared for his sister, Violet, after the two had been cast out by their mother to fend for themselves, as was customary in BloodClan. But, later, Scourge discovers what the two had been doing, and as punishment, Violet is brutally attacked by Ice and Snake, her other two brothers, and Barley is forced to watch. :After Scourge, and his cats, leave Violet, Barley discovers that his sister is still alive, and he immediately takes her to a nearby Twoleg dwelling, where he had met a kittypet, named Fuzz, who was a slow-witted cat, whose Twolegs were cutters. After Barley is assured that his sister is safe, he leaves the forest, and makes a home in a Twoleg barn, where he lives the rest of his life in peace. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Ravenpaw came to live with Barley, then he tells the kits Barley's past. He was a member of BloodClan, but broke the rules because he lived with his sister, Violet. His punishment was to watch his two brothers brutally attacking Violet without being able to stop them. Barley helped Violet become a kittypet so she could receive medical treatment from Twolegs, while he fled Twolegplace and moved to the farm. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :When Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are traveling back from the Moonstone, Barley greets them warmly, and is seen as one of Bluestar's good friends. But, despite this, he is later accused of setting a trap for Bluestar, by Tigerclaw (the ThunderClan cats had been attacked by rats, and Bluestar had lost a life in the process). :Later, when Ravenpaw flees ThunderClan, Barley takes him in. Fire and Ice :Barley allowed WindClan to stay in his barn, when they were on their way home from being exiled; but, he was obviously uncomfortable around so many cats, since he was used to living with only one cat, Ravenpaw. Forest of Secrets :Barley invites Fireheart and Graystripe in to the barn when they want to talk with Ravenpaw. Rising Storm :Barley is mentioned, when Ravenpaw tells Fireheart that a cat smelling of ThunderClan, who was actually Cloudpaw, had moved into a Twoleg nest, near his territory. A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour :Firestar stops on his way back from getting his nine lives, for food and shelter. After Barley hears about BloodClan's demands, he and Ravenpaw volunteer to fight alongside the Clans, since, if the Clans lost, BloodClan would eventually find them, too. :Later, it is revealed that Barley was once a member of BloodClan, and because of this, he is able to tell Fireheart (now Firestar) Scourge's greatest weakness; the BloodClan leader doesn't believe in StarClan. Which means that he dosen't have the nine lives of a true leader. :During the actual battle with BloodClan, Barley is seen fighting alongside Ravenpaw, against two identical BloodClan toms. When one of them recognizes him, and accuses him of being scared of Scourge, Barley responds, "At least I had the courage to leave". It is assumed that these cats were Barley's brothers, Ice and Snake, as they are identical and would probably remember him. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy ''Midnight :When Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt are journeying to the Sun-Drown-Place, Barley and Ravenpaw allow them to stay the night in their barn. ''Moonrise Dawn :When the forest cats first begin the Great Journey, Barley suggests to them, that they stay the night in an old, broken Twoleg nest, near his territory. In the Lost Warrior Warrior's Return :Barley and Ravenpaw find Graystripe, the former ThunderClan deputy, and his new mate, Millie, looking for the forest cats; the two (Barley and Ravenpaw) allow Graystripe and Millie to stay in their barn for the night, and in the morning, they point them the right way. Barley seemed to have a small crush on Millie, and was a little disappointed to see her leave. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace'' Barley admires Ravenpaw's hunting crouch and asks him about warrior life. Then they go back to the barn and he says it feels funny so Ravenpaw gawks at it for a while and Barley compliments on the snow brightly. He is the first and only cat to notice that Ravenpaw is speaking funny. That night, Willie and his gang comes and when Ravenpaw and Barley are sleeping. Ravenpaw welcomes the band of rogues into the barn and sleeps with them for nights. He is the first cat to see the kits practicing killing on mice and he pleads Ravenpaw to tell them to go. Ravenpaw disagrees and later they both see the gang killing chickens but they dont care. Then they fight and finally Minty stops the fight when Willie is about to kill Ravenpaw. ''A Clan in Need'' : Character Pixels Family Members Brothers: :IceRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138: :SnakeRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138: Sister: :VioletRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138: Tree References and Citations Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Loner Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat